


Mi vida, una locura

by secret_look



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, no recuerdo si sungjong era menor en aquella época
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_look/pseuds/secret_look
Summary: Myungsoo siente algo por su mejor amigo y después de tanto tiempo está dispuesto a demostrarlo, no importa si es en la bañera o contra la pared.
Relationships: Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungjong
Collections: KOREAN POP STARS





	1. 1

Myungsoo deslizaba la camiseta por su torso lentamente mientras intentaba recordar cómo comenzó toda esta locura, como llegó él a convertirse en eso, no es que fuera un violador o por el estilo, pero él siempre había sido pudoroso y ahora algunos ligeros de cascos mostraban los colores en su presencia. Él no se llevaba a una chica nueva a su casa todas las noches como algunos de sus amigos, ni a un hombre, como otros, pero había un chico en su vida que podía conseguir que hiciera cualquier locura, o casi cualquiera, con tan solo darle un incentivo y una sonrisa.

Hace 6 años, Myungsoo se mudó a Busan en un arrebato loco de olvidar a todo el mundo, y allí, después de un año, conoció a un tal Lee Sung Jong en un bar country, al principio pensó que era una chica, cuando miró su pecho se dio cuenta de que no, ambos chicos se hicieron bastantes amigos, y pasado un año, muchas risas, un par de peleas, y un puñado de locuras, Myungsoo se convirtió en el segundo mejor amigo de Sungjong, o como él le llamaba Sungie.

Después de vivir 3 años allí, Myungsoo se mudó a Seúl, había decidido que era hora de volver con su familia y en realidad nada le retenía allí, salvo su pequeño dongsaeng, pero sabía que estaría bien al lado de Sungyeol, el mejor amigo de Sungie, y que Internet reduce un poco la distancia. Diez meses después de mudarse, el chico recibió un mensaje de un entusiasmado Sungjong, diciéndole que tenía pareja, que estaba ilusionado, que siguió sus consejos, que todo era maravilloso, "WOW, me voy y todo se descontrola" fue lo primero que pensó Myungsoo, cuando Sungjong le explicó que era un chico y que vivía en Daegu, la cara de Myungsoo mostró una expresión después de mucho tiempo, una que poca gente había visto, pánico.

Recientemente, el pequeño dongsaeng decidió irse a vivir a Seúl, ¿por qué no?, allí tenía un buen amigo, incluso consiguió un trabajo en un hospital, todo fue maravilloso durante 6 meses, hasta que todo acabó, Myungsoo estaba convencido de que lo de Sungjong y Joonji, su novio, no dudaría mucho, una relación basada en internet no era nada y, como él había predicho, fue.

-L, tengo que contarte algo importante-dijo Sungjong mirando el cielo

-Espera que me siento-rió Myungsoo mientras se tumbaba en la hamaca de su patio

-He terminado con Joonji-dijo Sungjong sin más

-¿Cómo?, vale espera, siéntate y cuéntame

Sungjong sacó su móvil y le mostró a su amigo la conversación, Myungsoo ponía cada cara más rara que la anterior, casi se meaba de la risa, le devolvió el móvil y se tumbó cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó

-Nada-susurró Myungsoo- Estoy disfrutando de mi inteligencia....te lo dije

-Lo sé

Sungjong rió, no era exactamente la reacción que esperaba, pero eso le gustaba, Myungsoo siempre conseguía sorprenderlo, y él sabía que él lo sabía.

Myungsoo estaba cogiendo las llaves de su casa cuando terminó de recordar, todo le hacía gracia, su vida realmente cambió cuando conoció a aquel chico, por fin se abrió y fue el mismo, teniendo a ese al lado nadie podía juzgarle, cuando se separaron la pena le golpeo, le daba más vergüenza todo, y en el momento en el que se enteró de la existencia de Joonji, realmente sacó una mala leche que no había tenido nunca, todo le parecía mal, solo quería partirle la cara a ese tío y se le hacía cuesta arriba soportar a Sungjong, pero cuando cortaron, todo volvió a la normalidad, Myungsoo no peleaba con Sungie, ya no le daba vergüenza nada, era el mismo, y ya no sentía que tanta cercanía estuviera mal y lo peor, o lo mejor, de todo era que volvía con sus locuras.

Y este día es un día de auténticas locuras.

Myungsoo salió esa tarde a las seis y media de la puerta de su casa, miró su reloj y vio que llegaría puntual, como siempre, caminó ligero con sus grandes zancadas, bajó un par de calles, dobló la esquina y paró, ahí estaba, la casa de Sungjong, a tan solo cinco minutos, solo un par de calles de distancia, tocó el timbre y una voz familiar dijo "¿Quién es?", normalmente él hubiera respondido "Soy Kim Myung Soo", pero ahora un simple "Yo" bastaba, la puerta se abrió y L salió disparado escaleras arriba, 2D, allí vivía su amigo, quien le esperaba en la puerta con su pijama de verano, el cual tenía unos pantalones demasiados cortos para el gusto de Myungsoo, al menos en eso continuaba siendo pudoroso, el chico entró en la casa y saludó a la gata, luego se coló en su cuarto y dejó la bolsa sobre la cama mientras se sacaba el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y lo dejaba en la mesa, Sungjong abrió la bolsa y encontró un par de paquetes de chucherías junto con una botella de licor de mora, sin alcohol.

-Mmm, licor de mora-se relamió

-Seh, te he traído la que sobró de cuando viniste a dormir a mi casa-sonrió Myungsoo- Antes antes de ayer

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas mientras Sungie iba a la cocina a por unos vasos y el mayor se acomodaba en la cama, arregló varias veces su pantalón ajustado para que no marcara demasiado su zona X, pero nunca tenía mucho existo, su dongsaeng entró en el dormitorio con dos vasos y se dirigió a la mesa para dejarlos, pero por el camino le echó de reojo un vistazo al paquete de L, siempre lo hacía, provocando que su hyung se sintiera un poco incómodo, pero lo disimulaba bien. Sungjong se sentó en la cama, abrieron las chucherías y comenzó la rutina, una quedada de ellos dos básicamente siempre era igual, comían, bebían, leían nuevas noticias de sus grupos de música favoritos, gritaban por algo, hacia algunos teatrillos para mearse encima, alguna cosa extraña y, últimamente, un vídeo para Instagram, pero a pesar de que siempre era lo mismo, y al principio el plan pareciera aburrido, siempre había algo que hacia memorable el día.

Esa vez fue una locura por parte de un atrevido y pervertido Myungsoo, que un alocado e intrigado Sungjong secundó.

Tras leer un par de chorradas, ver unos cuantos vídeos y tirar peluches por todos lados, todo lo que tenían que hacer terminó, las chucherías no existían y sus bolsas ya estaban en la papelera, la botella de licor de mora ahora solo era una botella de cristal con la que Myungsoo zurraba a Sungjong cuando soltaba alguna borricada, y solo hay que decir que se la había bebido Sungie solito. El menor cogió su móvil y se sentó junto a su hyung, quien estaba tumbado en su cama mirándole a espera de un nuevo plan, el chico miraba la pantalla del aparato sin pestañear y el aburrimiento comenzó a abrazar a L, quien, por puro aburrimiento, comenzó a acariciar el brazo de Sungjong. Sus dedos recorrían desde su codo hasta su muñeca, pero pronto comenzó a parecerle poco, entonces ensanchó la distancia, desde el hombro hasta las puntas de los dedos, pero también se hartó pronto, el chico comenzó a acariciar el cuello, las clavículas, las orejas y la espalda del menor, entonces este se giró y le dio el móvil a Myungsoo, quien se sobresaltó con el gesto repentino y dejó de acariciarle.

-Toma, lee-dijo- Pero no pares

Myungsoo sonrió divertido y leyó lo que Sungie le había dado sin dejar de acariciarle, sin embargo, de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada y observaba como este temblaba cuando rozaba algunos puntos, repentinamente una idea le golpeó cuando Sungjong susurró "¿Qué, intentas encontrar mis puntos erógenos?" , ¿por qué no?, busquémoslos.

-He notado que te retuerces por la zona del cuello, ahí eres sensible, déjame ver en tus brazos

Myungsoo estiró el brazo de Sungjong y rozó con la yema de sus dedos su muñeca y la zona interior del codo, entonces Sungie sonrió pero no tembló, supo entonces que le hacía cosquillas pero no le provocaba escalofríos, Myungsoo rozó la pierna de su dongsaeng, pero nada, era insensible, entonces recordó que de pequeño su madre le hacía cosquillas en la espalda y él se quedaba dormido, pero lo que le importaba es que en esa zona era muy sensible, ¿lo sería también Sungie?

-¿Y la espalda?

-Prueba a ver

Myungsoo coló su brazo por la camiseta de Sungjong y también por debajo de su camiseta interior, pero era incómodo y le dolía el brazo.

-Tal vez sea más fácil sin el pijama-propuso el pequeño, quien se quitó la camiseta

-Nah, el problema es la postura, que es complicada y me duele el brazo-aseguró Myungsoo- Mejor túmbate

-¿Y me quito la camiseta interior?

-Sí, todo fuera

Myungsoo se levantó de la cama para que él otro se tumbara cómodamente, por muy raro que parezca, Myungsoo nunca había visto a su dongsaeng así, puesto que Sungjong era un chico muy vergonzoso, se bañaba con camiseta, nunca se cambiaba delante de él, cosas así, y eso era lo más desnudo que L había visto a su Sungie, Myungsoo salió de su empanamiento, cogió un pequeño conejo de peluche y lo puso al lado de Sungjong, entonces pasó sus dedos por la columna de este y sintió como se estremecía bajo su tacto, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, Myungsoo se sentó en la piernas del menor, esperaba que este se sonrojara o le dijera que no era una buena postura, pero solo se rió, L volvió a pasar sus dedos por la columna de Sungjong y sintió los escalofríos, luego acarició su espalda con el peluche.

-¿Qué sientes más?-preguntó

-Tus manos

-Lo suponía

Myungsoo tiró el peluche victorioso, entonces se mojó las manos con el agua de una botella que Sungjong tenía en su mesita de noche, volvió a acariciarle esperando que con las manos húmedas se deslizara mejor, aunque al pequeño le costó comprenderlo al principio, Myungsoo siguió paseando su imaginación y le hizo cosquillas a Sungjong con su pelo, aunque le costó un poco.

-¿Qué haces?-rió

-Se lo hacía a mi hermana pequeña, antes tenía melenilla así que era más fácil

Sungjong asintió divertido y dejó que Myungsoo le acariciara como quisiera, entonces este avanzó y pasó sus manos por el costado del chico, rozando a veces su pectoral, el mayor se tumbó sobre su dongsaeng, L se quedó tumbado sobre Sungie con la mente en blanco, entonces vio el reflejo de ambos en el espejo del pequeño.

-Estamos para echarnos una foto-rió

-Ni hablar-gritó el menor

-No me refiero a que no la tomemos, me refiero a que se ve gracioso

-Ams

-Menos mal que ya no vives en casa de tus padres

-Sí, recuerdo que siempre echábamos el pestillo y lo comprobábamos millones de veces, nunca hacíamos nada bueno....ni veíamos nada bueno

-Buenos tiempos-suspiró Myungsoo

-Nunca los hemos tenido malos-completó Sungjong

-Salvo tres veces

-Seh, la última fue por Joonji

-Hablando de eso, recuérdame-dijo Myungsoo mientras se ponía en pie- que cuando tengas novio le diga tus puntos flojos y que te pase la lengua por la espalda-dijo sonriente, entonces se percató de la mirada de Sungjong-Solo para que me diga como reaccionas

-Compruébalo tú

-Ni hablar, necesitaría una sobredosis de azúcar para hacer eso

-Puedo darte Fanta

Myungsoo se rió y se volvió a sentar sobre Sungjong, estuvo pensando, buscando más cosas con las que hacerle más cosquillas, pensó en voz alta, en voz baja, y tras pensar y pensar, se le ocurrió algo, su nariz. Myungsoo se inclinó y acarició la columna de Sungjong con la punta de su nariz, ahora sí que podía sentirle temblar, volvió a tumbarse sobre él, pensando en la nada, pero sentir el temblar del otro porque su respirar le hacía cosquillas le dio una idea, L se deslizó hacia abajo y comenzó a soplarle en los puntos más débiles, el cuello y el final de la espalda, que para poder alcanzarlo tuvo que rescatarlo de su prisión bajo la gomilla de los boxers de Sungjong, el pequeño temblaba demasiado, provocando una risa malvada por parte de Myungsoo.

-Me gusta hacerte sufrir-rió fuerte- en serio, recuérdamelo que yo quiero saber cómo te pones si te pasan la lengua por ahí

-Hazlo

Myungsoo alzó una ceja y miró pensativo a su dongsaeng, el cual, por alguna extraña razón, accedía a una petición indirecta, la cual L estaba seguro que hubiera rechazado, por no decir que no hubiera tenido el valor de pedírselo a la cara.

-Está bien-aceptó Myungsoo como si la idea no hubiese sido suya y como si acabara de aceptar un helado, con indiferencia

Sungjong sonrió sin saber por qué, no es que le hiciera ilusión, más bien solo le hacía gracia esa loca idea, L volvió a sentarse sobre su dongsaeng, llevó sus manos a las caderas de este y bajó un poco sus boxers para que su cintura, esa línea que marca la frontera entre la espalda y el culo, quedara bien expuesta, Sungjong recogió su pelo para dar accesibilidad a su cuello, Myungsoo apoyó la punta de su lengua en la columna del menor justo en la frontera, entonces comenzó a ascender lentamente hasta alcanzar el pelo de Sungie, sintió como el cuerpo del pequeño temblaba bajo el húmedo tacto de su lengua, podía incluso sentir como los escalofríos golpeaban el cuerpo ajeno, su mirada cambió, ahora era ardiente, sus gestos eran lascivos, y la excitación le burbujeaba en la boca del estómago, Myungsoo deshizo el camino con su lengua y una mirada pervertida que Sungjong no podía ver, entonces percibió una ligera marca en la piel de Sungjong, pasó sus dedos por ella y apoyó la barbilla en su espalda para poder verla más de cerca, sopló sobre ella y le preguntó a su dongsaeng, él le dijo que era por una vértebra de su columna, y con eso, a pesar de que no lo comprendió muy bien, Myungsoo se quedó contento, la perfiló con la punta de su lengua y volvió a tumbarse sobre Sungie pensando en que era lo que él sentía.

Excitación, eso era lo que la lengua de Myungsoo le producía al pequeño, escalofríos, cosquillas, electricidad, calor, millones de sensaciones por las cuales solo quería gritarle a su hyung que jamás dejara de hacerlo. Durante un momento pensó en lo mal que se vería si ambos fueran hombres, luego recordó que ambos eran hombres, más tarde pensó que sería terrible si ambos fueran gays, entonces recordó que él lo era y que Myungsoo jamás dijo que no lo fuera, ¿tal vez?, ¿lo sería? Sungjong y Myungsoo tenían una relación muy extraña en la que la cercanía y el comportamiento gay era lo habitual, entonces pensó que si a Myungsoo no le importaba y era feliz con él siendo así, posiblemente fuera gay, el menor comenzó a mover su trasero contra el punto débil de L, quien al tumbarse encima de su dongsaeng lo había dejado en la posición más oportuna, tuvo cuidado de aparentar que lo hacía por otra cosa, por estar incómodo o incluso porque se estuviera rascando, pero en el fondo esperaba que su hyung le entendiera, Myungsoo no era tonto.

Demasiado calor, Myungsoo sentía un calor sofocante, ¿sabía Sungjong lo que estaba haciendo? Se incorporó lentamente y volvió a sentarse, lamió rápidamente la espalda del menor y se levantó, Myungsoo se sentó en el suelo y cuando Sungjong giró la cara se encontraron frente a frente, los ojos de su pequeño ardían ¿por qué?, sus labios estaban rojos y húmedos ¿se los había mordido? ¿los había lamido?, sus mejillas tenían color ¿de qué se avergonzaba? Myungsoo no entendía nada, pero algo le impulsaba a acercarse más, se inclinó un poco y apoyó su barbilla en el colchón, ahora solo 5 centímetros separaban los rostros de ambos chicos, Sungjong puso esa mirada sensual que solía hacer para que su hyung se quedara LOL, una mirada muy pervertida que lanzaba electricidad a los ojos del otro, lo que el pequeño no esperaba es que Myungsoo sonriera en vez de ruborizarse, su sonrisa era pervertida, era radiante, sensual, sexual y sus ojos ardían, quemaban, el rostro de L en ese momento era porno, porno que Sungjong no pudo resistir, y por eso se acercó hasta dejar solo 2 cm entre ellos dos, el mayor sonrió aún más, se mordió el labio sensualmente y luego respiró contra la boca del menor antes de hablar.

-¿Qué pasa Sungie?-susurró con una voz pervertida-¿Quieres algo?

-Ajam-asintió Sungjong intentando no morir por la voz del otro- Bésame

Myungsoo lamió sus labios y se acercó lentamente a Sungjong, rozó la punta de su nariz con la del otro, que respondió mordiéndose el labio, acarició su mejilla con la nariz y le acarició con los labios, Sungie intentaba no gritarle que le besara de una puta vez porque aquello era muy excitante, por fin L rozó los labios de su dongsaeng, pero tan solo fue un segundo, luego rió al ver la cara de rabia del otro, así que, antes de que Sungjong decidiera sacarle un ojo, le dio un ligero beso, un pico llamado comúnmente, que duró tres segundos, el pequeño miró a su hyung lleno de furia, se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto mientras Myungsoo reía por los suelos.

Sungie dio zancadas hasta llegar al salón, encendió el reproductor, y puso música, gracias a Dios (Kim Jae Joong) sus vecinos estaban de vacaciones y no había a nadie al que molestar, volvió a su dormitorio y se tumbó. Cuando Myungsoo abrió los ojos Sungjong estaba de vuelta, todo había sido tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo a ver nada, gateó hasta la cama y se sentó frente al menor, este le miraba indignado, estaba enfadado.

-Si te digo que me beses-dijo- es que me beses, no que me des un pico

-Sí, señor

Myungsoo sujetó el rostro de Sungjong por la barbilla en un gesto veloz, se inclinó y apretó sus labios contra los del menor, quien tenía los ojos abiertos en shock, pues esperaba que L hiciera aegyo o algo así, no que le besara repentinamente, Myungsoo redujo la fuerza dejando que el beso fuera más dulce y menos pasional, Sungjong cerró sus ojos y se centró en sentirlo todo, los labios de su hyung eran suaves y húmedos, blanditos y con sabor a helado de vainilla, le besaba con suavidad a pesar del ataque brutal inicial. L se separó lentamente, abriendo los ojos, pues, aunque no los había cerrado, los había mantenido entrecerrados, Sungie también abrió los ojos lentamente, buscó la mirada del otro para leer algo, y no halló nada alarmante, Myungsoo sonreía de una forma dulce, como si acabara de decirle algo bonito, desde luego esa olla hirviendo que había antes en su interior, estaba calmada, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla en paz, aunque no sabía exactamente porque quería más.

-Ahora vas a hacerme cosquillas hasta que se me pase el enfado-susurró el menor

-No problem-rió Myungsoo

L se sentó sobre Sungie y comenzó a dibujar símbolos en su espalda, al principio no tenían sentido alguno, pero poco a poco Myungsoo se centró y dibujó para que Sungjong adivinara.

화재

-Fuego-susurró Sungjong

물

-Agua

빛

-Luz

열

-Calor

섹스

-¿Qué?-dijo alarmado

섹스

-¿Sexo?

섹스

-Sexo

Myungsoo acarició la mejilla de Sungjong con su nariz, el menor se tumbó apoyándose sobre sus codos, cuando miró hacia atrás, fue sorprendido con un cálido beso, el pequeño se dejó besar sin queja alguna, pero pronto sintió la necesidad de más, no le bastaba el simple contacto de sus labios, quería los labios del otro, entonces sintió como la boca de Myungsoo se abría y mordía su labio inferior, Sungie abrió su boca y dejó que su segundo mejor amigo le diera su primer beso, un beso en el que L mandaba y mordía, chupaba y arrastraba a su antojo, Sungjong se separó de él cuando comenzó a necesitar aire, pero el mayor no perdió el tiempo, mientras su kawaii dongsaeng tomaba oxígeno, él se dedicaba a lamer su oreja, besar su cuello, morder sus hombros, lamer su espalda, besarla y morderla, al fin y al cabo era su punto débil, haciendo que Sungie sintiera de nuevo esa olla hirviendo, el menor comenzó a mover su trasero sin querer debido a los escalofríos, haciendo que Myungsoo comenzara a calentarse.

-Sungie-ronroneó en el oído del pequeño- No deberías hacer eso

-Pues no me lamas, me haces cosquillas

-¿Te refieres a que no haga esto?-susurró antes de lamer su cuello

-¿Y tú a que yo no haga esto?-contestó con una pregunta Sungjong alzando su trasero

-Me estás provocando-gimió Myungsoo

-Fantástico

Myungsoo agarró a Sungjong por el hombro y lo giró bruscamente, el pequeño le miró sobresaltado, pero su cara cambió cuando Myungsoo comenzó a devorarlo, mordía su mandíbula, su barbilla, su nuez, su yugular y sus clavículas, entonces fue que el menor notó que L comenzaba a excitarse, llevó sus manos al trasero de su hyung y agarró el borde de su camiseta, tiró de ella y dejó el cuerpo tan ansiado libre, Sungjong observó los músculos del otro y sin poder evitarlo, se incorporó para poder besarlos y lamerlos, Myungsoo paró durante un momento, disfrutando de la sensación de sentirse deseado. El mayor comenzó a mover las caderas en respuesta a la tortura que su pequeñín le hacía, poco a poco las respiraciones de ambos comenzaron a ser entrecortadas y un poco costosas, a L le empezó a costar resistirse, finalmente cedió y le dio rienda suelta a su locura, tumbó a Sungjong repentinamente y atacó su pecho, su vientre plano y sus clavículas, todo excitaba a Myungsoo demasiado, hasta que pasándose por el pectoral de su dongsaeng encontró algo.

-Hola-susurró L, en un tono nada bueno para la salud mental de Sungie, mientras rozaba con su dedo uno de los pezones del menor- ¿Qué tal?

La risa de Sungjong quedó oculta por un gemido cuando Myungsoo le dio un lametón, odiaba esa lengua, la odiaba con todo lo que quedaba de su mente, le torturaba demasiado, denunciaría a ese hombre en cuanto pudiera por ser extremadamente excitante, Sungjong se retorcía mientras la boca de su hyung le maltrataba en colaboración con sus dedos, pero a pesar de todo el placentero maltrato, decidió no quedarse atrás, sus manos viajaron hasta el culo de Myungsoo para después rodear su cintura y llegar a la pretina de su pantalón, la cremallera se deslizó y el botón desapareció, sus manos tiraron del pantalón hacia abajo, y cuando ya no pudieron bajarlo más le dejaron la tarea a L, que con un par de patadas tiró sus pantalones al suelo.

-Que ansioso que eres-susurró Myungsoo en el cuello del otro

-Sabes que tengo poca paciencia

Sungjong sonrió ante su propio comentario antes de empujar a Myungsoo para quedar él encima, el menor recorrió con sus dedos cada milímetro del torso de L mientras este desataba el nudo de sus pantalones, su pantalón estuvo en el suelo en menos de lo que se dice "ah", ambos chicos quedaron solo con la ropa interior, la cual desapareció en cuanto dejaron de devorarse. Sungjong miró asombrado a Myungsoo, le había mirado la entrepierna varias veces, pero jamás pensó que sería así de grande lo que el pantalón ocultaba, casi como un impulso, su mano bajó por el vientre de Myungsoo hasta llegar a su miembro, el cual rozó y miró como si fuera algo nuevo, asombroso y enigmático, el mayor trataba de contenerse, pero la cara de Sungie solo podía provocarle risa, así que acabo estallando en carcajadas.

-No me mires así que me da la risa-suplicó Myungsoo

Sungjong no respondió, verbalmente, pero no hizo falta que dijera nada, su mano lo decía todo. Sungie envolvió el miembro de L con su mano, comenzando a masturbarlo de forma lenta y excitante, la risa de Myungsoo desapareció repentinamente, se quedó totalmente mudo, poco a poco Sungie fue aumentando la velocidad, observando como L mordía sus labios con fuerza y sus ojos se ponían en blanco.

-Grita todo lo que quieras baby, nadie te va a escuchar

Myungsoo obedeció al instante, dejó de morder sus labios y permitió la libertad de aquellos sonidos presos en su garganta, y aquello solo pudo excitar más a Sungjong, quien paró repentinamente por la impaciencia, se quitó de encima y se tumbó en la cama ofreciéndole su espalda a su hyung, Myungsoo separó las piernas de Sungjong y se tumbó sobre él, Sungjong cogió la mano de L que acariciaba su cintura y se la llevó al rostro, comenzó a chupar sus dedos mientras el otro besaba y mordía su espalda, finalmente los soltó y Myungsoo comenzó con la preparación. Sus dedos se colaban en el interior de Sungjong y se movían para dilatarle, el mayor cubría de besos la piel del otro para distraerle, y esperarle.

-Myungsoo, ¿vas a tardar mucho más?

-Tardaré lo que se necesite

-Pues no necesito más, venga

-Como quieras

Myungsoo sacó los dedos del interior de Sungjong y rozó su entrada con la punta de su miembro, solo eso bastó para que el menor suspirara impaciente, L coló su mano por la cintura de Sungjong y alzó su trasero para que fuese más cómodo y menos doloroso, aunque bajo su punto de vista se viera muy animal. Su miembro se coló lentamente en el interior del menor, quien mordía su mano para no quejarse puesto que él lo había pedido, Myungsoo se echaba atrás de vez en cuando, no queriendo soportar ver a Sungjong sufrir, pero era regañado cada vez que lo hacía, finalmente se rindió y terminó de penetrar a Sungie, esperó a que él le dijera algo, él marcaba el ritmo.

-Arg-dijo Sungjong por lo bajo- Se siente...tan...

-¿Doloroso?

-Bien

-¿De verdad-dijo Myungsoo saliendo de él y volviendo a entrar- se siente tan bien?

-Arg, sí

Myungsoo comenzó lentamente, escuchando pequeños gemidos por parte de Sungjong, quien escondía su cara entre sus brazos y las sábanas, poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo y los gemidos en consecuencia, al cabo de unos minutos la velocidad solo podría haber sido detectada con un radar, millones de sonidos inundaban la habitación, pero solo la música se escuchaba fuera de aquella casa, menos mal. L incorporó a Sungie, quien cinco segundos después fue estampado contra la pared, ambos muchachos se encontraban de rodillas en el colchón, arañando la pared y comiéndose, el miembro de Myungsoo entraba y salía del interior de su dongsaeng, su mano protegía el miembro del menor de la pared además de masturbarle.

Entonces un potente gemido por parte de Sungjong golpeó los oídos de Myungsoo, estaba seguro de que no había sido un orgasmo, su mano estaba limpia, ¿entonces?, el punto, seh, había alcanzado el punto clave de Sungjong, Myungsoo repitió el mismo movimiento varias veces, consiguiendo que el menor no pudiera dejar de repetir el mismo sonido una y otra vez.

Myungsoo sintió que no le quedaba mucho para terminar, pero no podría hacerlo en aquella postura, le cansaba demasiado, sin decir ni hacer nada, pareció ser comprendido por el menor, quien se separó de la pared y volvió a tumbarse en la cama, L no perdió el ritmo, ni el punto, y en poco tiempo alcanzó su límite, al igual que Sungjong.

El potente gemido de ambos se escuchó por toda la casa, y se hubiera escuchado por todo el piso si no fuera por la música, Myungsoo se deshizo en el interior de Sungjong, pero a pesar de haber llegado ya al orgasmo, no paró, aun podía sentir más, tras un par supo que todo estaba terminado, L permaneció tumbado sobre Sungie y dentro de este, ambos chicos intentaban calmar sus respiraciones y relajar sus cuerpos, el cansancio fue acariciando a ambos, finalmente Myugsoo salió del interior de Sungjong y se tumbó a su lado.

-No sabía que fueras tan bueno-suspiró Sungjong

-Ni yo-rió Myungsoo- Es la primera vez que me acuesto con alguien

-Pues fue todo un honor ser tu primera vez....y ser desvirgado por ti

-Igualmente

Myungsoo abrazó a su pequeño Sungie y besó su frente.

-Ahora me pondré a hacer bollitos de nata-dijo el menor con un puchero

-No lo vas a ver, así que tranquilo, no pienses en ello

Sungjong cerró los ojos y se acomodó en los brazos de Myungsoo, aunque no lo veía, sentía como su interior expulsaba aquello que no era suyo, el mayor abrazaba al otro con dulzura y le daba besos en la frente para que dejara de pensar en los bollitos de nata (que asco¡¡ *_*), cuando pasaron unos 3 minutos, L se levantó de la cama y cogió una toallita, Sungie siempre tenía a mano, se sentó en la cama, separó las piernas de su dongsaeng y se colocó entre ellas, limpió las sábanas que él había manchado indirectamente y luego limpió a Sungjong con delicadeza para no hacerle daño.

-Sabes, no soy un bebé al que tengas que cambiarle los pañales

-Sin embargo, a veces te llamo baby-contestó Myungsoo antes de darle un ligero beso a Sungjong

-Cierto

Sungjong estiró su brazo y sujeto a Myungsoo por el cuello, entonces, lo atrajo hacia él y le besó con fuerza y pasión, L permanecía sentado en el colchón a pesar de estar inclinado hacia Sungie, pero según el tiempo pasaba y el beso se hacía más feroz, se levantaba hasta que quedó encima del menor, quien con un ligero empujón le hizo girar para estar él encima.

-No creo que tardes mucho-susurró Sungjong cuando se separó de él

-¿Tardar?

-En recuperarte

-Baby, eres tú el que más ha sufrido

-Y posiblemente él que más lo ha disfrutado-sonrió

-Si eso es una indirecta para ukearme.......deshazte de la idea

-Nunca la tuve, no cederé mi puesto, realmente es el mejor

-Creo que deberías darte un baño


	2. 2

Sungjong se tiró sobre el sofá y encendió la televisión, Myungsoo cruzó el umbral de la puerta rascándose la cabeza y con todo el pelo alborotado, el menor no pudo evitar sonreír, pero el otro no le vio.

-Veamos mi programa mañanero favorito-dijo Myungsoo

-Es decir, DIBUJOS-rió Sungie- Hora de Aventuras o El Maravilloso Mundo de Gumball

-Ehhh, no te quejes-lloriqueó con unos lindos morritos

-Si me pones esa cara me quejaré aún más para que la pongas más veces

-Callah yah¡

Sungjong estalló en risas mientras Myungsoo se lanzaba sobre el sofá y ponía Boing, sí, no estaba de coña, a Myungsoo le gustan los dibujos. Observaron la intro de Hora de Aventuras durante los escasos 5 segundos que dura, pero tras el primer episodio golpearon los anuncios, el famoso anuncio que todo el mundo comentaba era de un banco sobre los estereotipos y demás cosas.

-Los niños de azul, las niñas de rosa.....-decía el anuncio

-Eso es una gilipollez-se quejó Sungjong-Yo visto rosa y soy un hombre

-Buah, jajajajajaja eso es un decir-rió Myungsoo

-Gilipollas, hijo de....tu madre no tiene la culpa, capullo de mierda, asqueroso-gritó golpeándole

-Yah, yah, yah

Myungsoo sujetó los brazos de Sungjong contra su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo, cuando este se calmó un poco, comenzó a acariciar su pelo con suavidad y ternura mientras susurraba un dulce "shhhshhh", el anunció llegó a esa parte en la que todos se reían, "en sábado" decía la voz mientras una mano masculina retiraba un tirante del sujetador a una muchacha, Myungsoo rió discretamente pensando que él no retiraba sujetadores justamente, entonces notó unas cosquillas en su pierna, Sungjong estaba acariciando su rodilla con lentitud.

-Hoy es sábado-susurró insinuante

-Noooo, es viernes-afirmó L

-Nop, viernes fue ayer, baby-sonrió Sungie rozando la entrepierna del mayor-Hoy ya es sábado

-No....toques

Myungsoo golpeó débilmente la mano del menor, pero este no se dio por vencido, Sungjong acarició los puntos débiles de L, sus muñecas, el interior de sus codos y todas esas zonas en la que la piel era demasiado fina, la respiración de Myungsoo empezaba a desaparecer de vez en cuando, pero se controlaba. "Deberías arreglarte" suspiró "tienes comida con tus padres", Sungjong no quitaba sus manos de él, la piel de Myungsoo era demasiado adictiva, "Solo quiero comerte a ti" respondió lamiendo su cuello, el mayor comenzó a reír, pero quedó en un comienzo, ya que su risa se ahogó en pequeños gemidos que intentaban quedar encerrados en su garganta, pero pocos, muy pocos lo lograban.

-Dúchate, no quiero ser la causa de que llegues tarde, no llegues o llegues cojeando

-ME.DA.I.GU.AL.JODERRRRRRRRR-gritó Sungjong subiéndose sobre Myungsoo

Sungjong intentaba cazar esos labios tan ansiados, pero Myungsoo era reacio a ello, siempre quitaba la cara, finalmente se lo quitó de encima y el menor calló al suelo no demasiado fuerte, un mohín se dibujó en su rostro pero L no dio su brazo a torcer, por más que le insistiera al pequeño Sungie este siempre negaba fuertemente, al final Myungsoo cogió a Sungjong en brazos y acarreó con él hasta el cuarto de baño, donde le sentó en el retrete.

Sungjong permanecía cabizbajo sin moverse un milímetro así que L comenzó a desvestirle, cosa que no fue muy costosa ya que solo llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta ancha, nada más, sí, nada de ropa interior para tapar/proteger/sujetar su intimidad, Myungsoo se quedó embelesado sin querer, el cuerpo de su pequeñín, su bebín, era hermoso, perfecto, frágil, buah, ya se estaba poniendo moñas, Sungjong levantó los ojos lentamente, y aunque su cara era una morriña para dar pena, sus ojos estaban cargados de deseo retenido, y Myungsoo estaba en una cuerda floja, unos milímetros y caería al vacío, a la perdición, donde su locura se desataría y Sungjong obtendría aquello que tanto pedía.

-Myung....

Pero Sungjong no terminó, pues los labios de Myungsoo ya habían capturado los suyos nada más escuchar el comienzo de su nombre, él había caído en ese precipicio, en el vacío, la voz de su pequeño le había desequilibrado como una ráfaga de viento, su lengua acariciaba la de Sungie impidiéndole hablar, pero claro, no es como si a él le importase. Myungsoo enterró sus manos en el pelo del otro mientras que este marcaba la piel de su espalda con sus uñas, Sungjong se levantó lentamente mientras L le rodeaba con sus brazos en un firme abrazo, el menor enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Myungsoo, quien cargó con él por el cuarto de baño hasta encontrar en lavabo, las manos del menor buscaban algo sólido mientras los fuertes brazos del mayor le sujetaban para que no callera, Sungjoong cumplió su misión, una mano de Myungsoo abandonó el cuerpo de su dongsaeng para retirar de un manotazo todo lo que estuviera en ese lavabo para sentarle cómodamente.

-Quítatela ya- suspiró Sungjong tirando de la camiseta de Myungsoo en cuanto este soltó sus labios

Myungsoo alzó sus brazos para que Sungjong pudiera retirar su camiseta, el rubio se deshizo de ella tirándola a alguna esquina de aquel lugar, acto seguido volvió a capturar los labios del mayor.

-En...serio...que...deberías...ducharte-consiguió suspirar L entre beso y beso

Sungjong mordió el labio inferior de Myungsoo y lo arrastró lentamente, era una forma bastante sensual de decir que no, de repente L bajó a Sungie del lavabo y lo giró bruscamente, alzó sus manos hacia el espejo y sostuvo las del menor con solo una de las suyas, la otra recorrió la cintura del otro hasta encontrar su sexo, el cual rodeo repentinamente y comenzó a sobar con parsimonia, Sungjong mordía sus labios intentando no excederse, pues sus vecinos habían vuelto y no había música de apoyo, Myungsoo aumentaba la velocidad de su mano, masturbando salvajemente a su pequeño. Continuaba, continuaba, y continuaba, tras un par de minutos a velocidad de Ferrari, Sungjong se corrió en la mano de Myungsoo.

-¿Qué, te gustas mirarte en el espejo?-susurró Myungsoo con una voz sexual antes de lamer la oreja de Sungjong

El menor musito una pequeña risa de satisfacción al ver su rostro lleno de sudor, con los labios entreabiertos, y sobre todo con el rostro de Myungsoo en su cuello, lamiendo su oreja y con una mirada de superioridad sensual.

El moreno abandonó al pequeño en aquel lavabo intentando recuperar la respiración, se sentó en la bañera y abrió los grifos, el agua caliente corría libre junto con la fría para crear la temperatura perfecta, la bañera se llenó en cuestión de minutos, los que tardó Sungjong en volver a la normalidad. Myungsoo se levantó y desabrochó el cordón de su pijama, los pantalones se deslizaron lentamente por sus piernas hasta tocar el suelo para luego ser apartados con el pie, se metió dentro y hundió su cuerpo en el agua, apoyó la cabeza en el poyete al lado de los grifos y cerró los ojos, relajó su respiración junto con sus músculos y mente, entonces sintió como el agua subía un poco más, unas manos se posaron en su pecho y sintió el peso de un cuerpo sobre sus piernas, sus ojos se entornaron para abrirse pero unos dedos finos se lo impidieron con suavidad, Sungjong atacó su cuello con parsimonia mientras sus endiablados dedos jugaban con uno de los pezones de Myungsoo.

-Ayudaré a los vecinos-suspiró el rubio

Aunque L no abrió los ojos notó perfectamente lo que hacía, su brazo se estiró y alcanzó el pequeño reproductor, en el cual sonó "Set fire to the rain", su mano volvió pero esta vez rozó la parte baja del moreno, quien notó que se estremecía a pesar de que aún no le había tocado en su punto débil, pero Myungsoo no duró mucho siendo torturado, no, eso no era lo suyo, sujetó con fuerza las caderas de Sungjong para girarle.

-No aguantas ni un segundo bajo mi poder-rió Sungjong pervertidamente

-No, baby, sabes que nací para dominarte a ti

La mano derecha de Myungsoo se hundió en el cabello rubio de Sungjong, lo revolvió un poco antes de dar un tirón, el menor mordió sus labios por el dolor pero no se quejó, el mayor capturó sus labios en un feroz beso mientras le obligaba a levantarse, se sentó en el poyete de la bañera apoyando su espalda en la pared y obligó a Sungjong a sentarse encima de él, la verdad es que Myungsoo no necesitaba casi ningún incentivo más, el simple hecho de tener a Sungjong así en sus brazos ya le ponía demasiado, y Sungjong ya había recibido un incentivo anteriormente contra un espejo.

-Te lo explicare bien y rápido-dijo Myungsoo de forma imponente mientras se tocaba a si mismo

-Seh, pero espera que te quito trabajo

Sungjong apartó las manos del mayor sin girarse y las sustituyo por las suyas, de espaladas, comenzó a masturbar a su hyung sin aplicar mucha velocidad pero si la mayor malicia que se le ocurriera, quería hacerlo sufrir a la vez que le daba placer.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, lo sabes, así que no permitiré quejas, berrinches o esperas-comenzó mientras masajeaba los pezones de Sungjong- Yo mando, yo tengo el poder absoluto, no quiero que me cuestiones o que me desobedezcas, ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor Kim-respondió el menor apretando la punta del miembro de Myungsoo

Myungsoo soltó un gemido profundo, no podría esperar más, pero claro, teniendo en cuenta que él mandaba, NO TENIA QUE ESPERAR. Sungjong no necesitó recibir ninguna orden para saber lo que tocaba, a pesar de que el mayor no le había preparado, y solo era la segunda vez en su vida, estaba demasiado excitado como para esperar, a la mierda todo lo demás, sujetó el sexo de Myungsoo con rectitud y lo colocó en su entrada, se sentó unos pequeños centímetros sin soltarle, cuando estuvo seguro de que no podía desviarse o dañarse pues estaba en la posición correcta, apoyó sus manos en la pared y se sentó rápido para sentir todo el dolor de golpe. Su grito fue potente, le daba igual que L le dijera que no se quejara, aquello era doloroso, entonces sintió las uñas del otro en su hombro, claro que lo que el mayor soportaba eran los gemidos por "respeto" a su dolor, Myungsoo era bueno en ese juego de dominar pero jamás abandonaría su lado sensible, con una mano en la frente de Sungie, L le obligó a apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, su respiración calmada se transmitía al menor hasta que poco a poco se relajó, el moreno acariciaba la intimidad de su dongsaeng como si tratará con un gato, finalmente las manos del menor se posaron firmemente en las piernas del otro y Sungjong comenzó a moverse, lo hacía lentamente, aun trataba de acostumbrarse.

-A warning to the people, the good and the evil.This is war.To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim. This is war. It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie. The moment to live and the moment to die. The moment to fight, the moment to fight. To fight, to fight, to fight

Myungsoo cantaba, acompañado del reproductor, con la voz más profunda que su garganta podía emitir, cautivando y excitando a Sungjong de forma auditiva, intentando que el dolor desapareciera y solo el placer quedara, entonces fue que percibió un ligero suspiro seguido de un gemido, L comenzó a moverse también, sus caderas iban en la dirección contraria que Sungie para intentar alcanzar mayor profundidad. Los gemidos y gritos dejaron de escasear en aquel baño, Sungjong apenas podía mantener sus labios juntos, le era imposible estar callado, Myungsoo tampoco era una tumba, pero sus gemidos eran gruñidos casuales que solo conseguían excitar más y más a Sungjong.

-Sungjong- gimió Myungsoo- levántate

El menor obedeció lentamente y L siguió su ritmo para no salir de él, recorrió sus brazos lentamente y unió sus manos para luego colocarlas sobre su cabeza, Myungsoo cubrió las manos del menor con la suya, mientras, la otra se dirigió a la cintura de Sungjong y con un ligero movimiento consiguió que se inclinara un poco, haciéndolo todo más fácil. Al principio la lentitud marcaba aquel acto, pero la profundidad reinaba y era el objetivo, Sungjong sentía su cuerpo vibrar cada vez que Myungsoo entraba en él, apretaba sus manos y arañaba la pared, el moreno mordía el hombro del rubio, lamia toda la piel que podía y le besaba, ninguna parte del cuerpo de Sungjong quedaba sin la marca de Kim Myung Soo.

-Argh, sé...que...no debo...argh...cuestionarte-gemía Sungjong- Pero déjame........suplicarte

Sungjong no pudo terminar la frase, Myungsoo era más rápido, en todos los sentidos, sin duda le había entendido, la rapidez con la que las caderas del mayor chocaban con el trasero de Sungjong era inmedible.

-Más, más....argh

Por supuesto que Sungjong quería más, se sentía como si volara en las nubes, casi podía arañar el cielo con las yemas de los dedos, pero quería entrar en él, quería caminar por las nubes, aunque se arriesgara a hacerse adicto a ello, lo quería. Se agachó un poco más por su propia cuenta, apoyo sus manos en el borde de la bañera, dándole más comodidad a Myungsoo y ofreciendo la posibilidad de más profundidad, el mayor no necesitó ni tres segundos para tomar la oferta, la velocidad que adquirió podría superar con creces a un guepardo en la carrera, la profundidad alcanzada era mayor que si bajaras al mismísimo centro de la Tierra, el agua apenas se movía en la bañera, pero la mampara estaba llena de vaho. La canción del reproductor cambió repentinamente, provocando una ligera risa por parte de Myungsoo al averiguar la canción, la cual era bastante adecuada, sobre todo el estribillo.

Seven devils all around you  
Seven devils in my house  
See they were there when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done

Entonces un gran gemido inundó la casa, Myungsoo sonrió travieso, bingo, los ojos de Sungjong, reflejados en el espejo a través de la mampara, estaban en blanco, su rostro mostraba una expresión que nunca había visto, ni siquiera sabría describirla, instintivamente la mano de Sungie viajó al trasero de L para aferrarse a él, para impedirle que dejara de hacer aquel movimiento, que dejara de alcanzar aquel maravilloso punto, Myungsoo no retrocedió, no perdió de vista el punto de su dongsaeng, y no necesitaba la mano de este para ello. Segundo tras segundo, penetración tras penetración, Myungsoo siempre acertaba, siempre daba en el clavo, Sungjong no podía dejar de gritar, y sinceramente le daba igual quien le escuchara porque él estaba caminando entre las nubes, tocaba las estrellas, estaba en el cielo.

Entonces, repentinamente, Sungjong sintió algo diferente, esta vez era más fuerte, más potente, cada célula de su cuerpo vibraba con fuerza, su cuerpo temblaba, estaba en el paraíso, y la única forma que su cuerpo tenia de hacerle saber al mundo el potente orgasmo que estaba viviendo se materializó en un potente gemido diferente a cualquier anteriormente emitido o escuchado por los oídos de alguno de los dos chicos, Sungjong sentía como una paz inmensa le consumía, se corrió en la mano de Myungsoo, quien aparte de haberle estado sujetando también le había masturbado maliciosamente, a consecuencia de los espasmos, el interior del menor se contrajo, aprisionando con fuerza el miembro de Myungsoo, era casi la misma sensación, el sentirse aplastado en algo tan estrecho, tan caliente, acogedor, le hacía sentirse en las nubes, el orgasmo comenzó en la punta de su sexo y se extendió rápidamente al resto de su cuerpo, pudiendo sentir la paz hasta en la punta de sus dedos, sin pretenderlo, Myungsoo se corrió en el interior de Sungjong, quien al sentir el semen caliente de su seme solo pudo sonreír con más satisfacción. Ambos cayeron lentamente en el agua, Myungsoo permanecía en el interior de Sungjong, la sensación de plena paz les abandonó al cabo de un par de minutos, siendo sustituida por un enorme sentimiento de satisfacción y fatiga, Myungsoo abandonó a Sungjong, este se mordía el labio mientras sentía como su hyung salía de su interior, ambos se tumbaron en la ancha y larga bañera de Sungie, los dedos de L se entrelazaron con los rubios cabellos de su dongsaeng, y un pequeño tirón le obligo a mirarle a los ojos, en cuestión de segundos, los labios del menor fueron atacados en un feroz beso, del que Myungsoo se separó con una pequeña mordida, pero suficientemente fuerte como para hacer sangrar el labio de Sungjong.

Pero no hubo quejas.

Sungie se acomodó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Myungsoo, su mano se hundió en el agua viajando a través del estómago del mayor hasta su miembro, Sungjong tenía dudas pero al ver que el otro permanecía con los ojos cerrados sin inmutarse, decidió continuar, su mano acarició el sexo de L con atrevimiento antes de cubrirlo firmemente, al principio se movía con lentitud pero poco a poco aumentó la velocidad.

-I'm friends with the monster. That's under my bed. Get along with the voices inside of my head. You're trying to save me. Stop holding your breath. And you think I'm crazy. Yeah, you think I'm crazy (crazy)

La voz de Sungjong, con la de Rihanna de fondo, excitaba a Myungsoo, la malicia con la que cada palabra era pronunciada al lado de su oído, como el aliento del menor hacia que la piel de las partes húmedas de su cara se estremecieran, todo era excitante, y teniendo en cuenta que estaba siendo masturbado a una velocidad de órdago, Myungsoo no tuvo otra opción que sentir otro orgasmo pues no podía correrse por segunda vez.

-Ten cuidado, Sungjong, no vayas a crear adicción a esto- dijo arañando uno de los muslos del menor

Sungjong solo respondió con una misteriosa sonrisa cuyo significado Myungsoo temía, pero nada se podía hacer.

******

Se tiró en el sofá derrotado, necesitaba una siesta, pensaba irse a su casa y por eso se vistió, pero no podía caminar más de dos metros sin cerrar los ojos, L se distrajo un segundo, un segundo que marcó el rumbo del día, algo frió y suave se cernió entorno a su muñeca, miró atentamente con los ojos bien abiertos y vio unas esposas con plumillas rosas que unían su muñeca a la lámpara de metal.

-Se bueno, eh, si tienes hambre tienes la comida aquí en la mesita y si tienes que ir al baño...pues usas una botella, si te aburres ve la tele y si estás cansado duerme- Sungjong hablaba tranquilamente, igual que si le diera la instrucciones a su mascota, una gran sonrisa estaba dibujada en su cara- Volveré en 3 horas a lo sumo, pórtate bien y no te muevas de aquí

Myungsoo se burló del chiste, su lengua asomó al completo entre sus labios y sus cejas se unieron en descontento, Sungjong se acercó a él, pero el mayor no cesó, su carantoña permanecía imponente allí, el rubio sacó la suya imitando la cara de su hyung en lo que parecía que iba a ser una batalla, pero los planes cambiaron, en cuestión de segundos la lengua de Sungjong dejó de ser parte de una carantoña para pasar a lamer la de Myungsoo, quien se quedó petrificado, incapaz de reaccionar, Sungjong capturó la lengua de su hyung entre sus labios y la chupó un par de veces, luego sus dientes la apresaron y sin fuerza alguna la recorrieron, mordió el labio del mayor y le hizo sangre igual que este antes se la había hecho a él, Sungie lamió la poca sangre que salió de la herida y se apartó de L.

-Cuando vuelva hablaremos-afirmó

Myungsoo salió de su estupefacción, alzó las cejas incrédulo ante el acto que acababa de vivir y el comentario de su, al parecer, pervertido y adicto al sexo dongsaeng.

-O puede que no-musitó el menor

Sungjong volvió a acercarse a Myungsoo y depositó un casto beso en sus labios mientras su mano daba un apretón en su entrepierna, se incorporó y salió de la casa, dejando a L totalmente extasiado sin saber que decir, pensar o hacer.

-Carpe diem-susurró antes de estallar en risas


End file.
